The structure of the growth hormone release inhibiting factor, somatostatin, has been determined by Brazeau et al., Science, 179, 77 (1973). Both solid phase and solution methods have been employed in the preparation of somatostatin. The structure of somatostatin is ##STR1##
Many analogues of somatostatin have been prepared. For example, Rivier et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., vol. 65, No. 2, pp. 746-751 (1975) disclose D-Trp.sup.8 -somatostatin. Additional analogues are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,594.